when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plutia/Iris Heart
"Plutia, or Iris Heart, is ready to be an independent assassin to kill Katie Hanson and Lola Loud, the two little girls who seem to be doing anything that's wrong while standing on her way. It seems that Plutie never liked the sound of that, even when all is lost for us all. I knew she allowed Neptune to stay in Ultradimension's Planeptune Basilicom with her when she first arrives in the other Gamindustri and helping her find her way back home back then..." --Su Ji-Hoon, Plutie Plutia (Pururut in the Japanese version), also known as Iris Heart, is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of the Ultra Dimension's Planeptune. She is introduced as Noire's close friend. In her human form she is relaxed, ditzy, and hard to have a casual conversation with. However in her goddess form her personality drastically changes. Neptune calls her "Plutie" as a nickname. She is very laid back and it is impossible to tell what she is thinking at any given time. Her hobbies include making stuffed dolls and taking naps. She does her job as CPU only when she feels like it, which is never. She rarely gets angry, but when she does, it usually causes trouble. Plutia, along with Neptune, represents a fictional Sega console, similar to the Sega Mega Drive. Her name was inspired by Sega's practice of naming consoles after planets.1In her goddess form, she becomes a complete sadist and enjoys harming her foes. Whoever comes across Iris Heart will suffer from trauma for a while. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, she acts as the secondary main character, allowing Neptune to stay in Ultradimension's Planeptune Basilicom with her when she first arrives in the other Gamindustri and helping her find her way back home. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, Plutia is an independent assassin that has an massive hatred with Katie Hanson and Lola Loud (especially in her Iris Heart form). She would also wield the following weapons in both forms: An SA-18 Igla (which was borrowed from the NATO), an AKS-74U, an Machine Pistol (stolen from Sombra after the so-called Overwatch Weapons Downgrade Treaty), an Heckler & Koch USP45, an AK-12, an LSAT and a USAS-12. Profile Plutia Appearance Plutia's appearance looks similar to Neptune in certain areas, but for the most part it looks as if she is dressed in pajamas more so than regular clothes. She has long, light purple hair in a braid to the back and light pink frill ribbon tied to it. When undone, three quill-shaped strands of hair, similar to Sonic the Hedgehog, forms on her head. Her eyes are magenta in color and she wears a white choker like Neptune's around her neck. Her dress is teal with a mix of pink, white, and light orange with thigh high socks and bear slippers to match. PersonalityEdit Plutia is very calm, almost to the point of always seeming tired. This is most noticeable by the fact that she speaks rather slowly. She is kind and somewhat of a ditz but with minor sadistic tendencies. Much like Neptune, she tends to leave her duties as goddess ignored and spends most of her time either sleeping, making dolls, or playing around with Neptune. Plutia, also like Neptune, makes friends very easily due to her relaxed and caring nature, and often gives nicknames to others. Iris Heart Appearance Iris Heart's appearance in this form is akin to a dominatrix. Her hair becomes iris blue while her eyes turn into a slightly darker shade of magenta. She wears a black, one piece bodysuit with high heels and traces of magenta on the legs, torso, and arms which is also accompanied by a set of matching earrings and a choker. Personality Iris Heart is the goddess form of Plutia. Not only does her voice change (in tone and tempo), but her personality does too. Iris Heart, simply put, is a sadistic dominatrix which earned her the name “Sadie” from Neptune. Anyone that sees her in this form is aware of the trauma she can cause to both allies and enemies, and tries to make her as happy as possible so she does not HDD. While she still cares for her allies, her sadistic nature reflects this in a completely different manner. Final CPU Form A form seen only in the EXE Drive skill, Even Nep's Shocked; oddly, no mention is made of this form elsewhere. Plutia transforms into a black-and-magenta flying-wing spacecraft reminiscent of a Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit, though with V-tail stabilizers. It is armed with twin rapid-fire cannons. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Idea Factory Characters Category:Compile Heart Characters Category:Assassins